User blog:Flashley/SCHOOLHOUSE (BALDIS BASICS EPIC RAP PARODY OF TOKEN - TREEHOUSE)
Intro Do it Yeah Ay 1 Hello motherfucker hey hi how ya doing? Everybody move it I've been this way since student Pardon my Math, I'm fluent (addition) Can't sit calm like Playtime, that girl always moving (Let's play, let's play) Every time I'm in the school I get better, I call it a room for improvement Ay, numbers still prime but I beat on my chest like a primate Baldi at your neck like violin but he's not violent if he got something to violate I need a girl with at least seven notebooks, can't be with a girl that's behind pace Chew gum when I tell her I love her 'cause I really don't want Baldi in my face (Ay!) Chorus Phone on speed dial, Baldi on rebound, do a little screech now (Said do a screech) You getting kicked out the schoolhouse if Baldi's angry now (If he's angry... now!) Baldi in the building and you lucky if he lets you try to leave now (Sweep sweep sweep, Ay) Phone on speed dial, Baldi on rebound, do a little screech now (Said do a screech) Phone on speed dial, Baldi on rebound, do a little screech now (Said do a screech) You getting kicked out the schoolhouse if Baldi's angry now (If he's angry... now!) Baldi in the building and you lucky if he lets you try to leave now (Sweep sweep sweep, Ay) Phone on speed dial, Baldi on rebound, do a little screech now (Said do a screech) 2 Just for fun, detention but I'm not done Why you think I don't try to run? Here School, where the fuck I'm from Ya'll know what's to come, they think that boy young and dumb Hold up, please don't answer wrong, 'cause that shit smack like Baldi's stick (Slap, slap) I got a couple of notebooks I shouldn't be fiddling with (Fiddle, Fiddle) I am not leaving unless it is to go on a field trip Pull up with BSODA pop that with a Zesty Bar Snack, with a lock in the middle of it I got 'em shakin' and stutterin', this ain't a riddle it's Thinking Pad with Math Hit 'em with the Gaussian curve like that (Like that) Safety Scissor my rap, I swerve 1st Prize like that Sneak past playtime with that (snip) I'm cutting every rope like that (clip) Gifted Shiny Quarter but I don't owe you anything, so why you give your ruler a smack? Uh, Baldi, get off my sack Chorus Phone on speed dial, Baldi on rebound, do a little screech now (Said do a screech) You getting kicked out the schoolhouse if Baldi's angry now (If he's angry... now!) Baldi in the building and you lucky if he lets you try to leave now (Sweep sweep sweep, Ay) Phone on speed dial, Baldi on rebound, do a little screech now (Said do a screech) Phone on speed dial, Baldi on rebound, do a little screech now (Said do a screech) You getting kicked out the schoolhouse if Baldi's angry now (If he's angry... now!) Baldi in the building and you lucky if he lets you try to leave now (Sweep sweep sweep, Ay) Phone on speed dial, Baldi on rebound, do a little screech now (Said do a screech) 3 Ay Hall to detention, then into Baldi, and it all started from me running All by myself except It's a Bully It's unfair when he steals my BSODA Arts and Crafters, it pounce on me Sends me back to the lobby Baldi look at all the people surrounding me, spray with BSODA to get them all off of me, maybe run with a zesty bar, I'm inside the Faculty Only Principal looks down on me? (15 seconds) I got Detention for me Baldi on my head and he's about to catch me I have 50 cents where's the BSODA machine? I need those cuz I'm gonna have to leave (I really gotta flee) Baldi's slow, can't get to me (No) Check my phone, who textin' me? I got Chorus Phone on speed dial, Baldi on rebound, do a little screech now (Said do a screech) You getting kicked out the schoolhouse if Baldi's angry now (If he's angry... now!) Baldi in the building and you lucky if he lets you try to leave now (Sweep sweep sweep, Ay) Phone on speed dial, Baldi on rebound, do a little screech now (Said do a screech) Outro Baldi got me Category:Blog posts